Star Fox Domination
by iiSin
Summary: When the Captain of the Celeste is separated from her best friend during a partner expedition with Team StarFox. Things start to go a little more than out of hand. Pairings: A FoxXKrystalX? triangle and WolfX?
1. Peppy's Request

Location: Lylat Galaxy  
Time: 0630  
Spacecraft: Aboard The _Celeste_

Inside the spacious mess hall of the _Celeste_, a white wolf was sitting far in the corner, staring at the gloop which was spooned into a large plastic bowl by an eagle. The wolf let out a groan and slumped across the modern bar table. The eagle barely seemd to notice as she strolled back into the kitchen, but likewise she stopped at the door frame. Leaning on it as she spoke.  
"Y'know, Nami. If you refuse to eat your fibre porridge, you get nuthing fer supper." The eagle had a vague Brooklyn accent which obviously put the canine off her food.  
"Shut it, birdmouth. I might as well **starve **than eat your tasteless crap!"  
"The name's Eliza!" Elizabeth stated.  
Without another word, the large canine stood up, she was taller than the eagle and had a slight edge to her voice. Her dark eyes glinted with her growing rage before she turned tail and left the room and the door slammed shut behind her.

Almost as soon as Nami left the room, her ears picked up the sound of her communicator's ring. The wolf rolled her eyes before fumbling in her jean pockets.  
"Hello, Nami speaking." Her teeth were still gritted from the previous debate with Eliza.  
"Good morning Nami, this is your captain, Lumina." By the mention of Lumina's name, Nami's expression brightened just a little.  
"Yo Lumina, what's the problem now? Is Drift off duty again?" Nami's mind raced back towards the hard headed Siberian tiger whom she detested just as much as the eagle. _Hmph, he's hardworking. _The red vixen chuckled before replying.  
"No, it's not that, Nami. I wanted to discuss a private matter with you. Please come to my office." Nami let out a soft sigh before sauntering down the corridor.

_Fuuushh~_  
The slightly rounded doors of the Celeste slide open, almost in a graceful manner. Nami enters the large room, inside Lumina was seated on an elegant leather recliner chair. The red fox smiled as she welcomed her closest friend inside.  
"Take a seat, Nami. I'm truly glad you turned up." Lumina was the young captain of the Celeste. Nami was her foster sister and ever since then Lumina had taken a liking towards her.  
"Whatever." Nami snorted, flopping onto a sturdy armchair after. "What's the matter?"  
Lumina smiled sweetly before turning to her laptop, she pressed a handful of keys before turning the projector on. The projector's light beamed upon a white board as a picture of a grey rabbit fuzzed onto screen. Nami raised an eyebrow and Lumina resisted the urge to laugh as she hit the 'play' button.

"Hello crewmembers of the Celeste." The rabbit took a moment to check his red overcoat before continuing.  
"My name is Peppy Hare, I am quite certain that you have heard of me somewhere in the vast galaxy of Lylat." Lumina nodded, Nami seemed to smirk.  
"I have heard the rumors of your adventures and quests so I am here, to generally ask for your co-operation in a partner expedition with one of Corneria's top pilots." Pictures were displayed upon the screen. There was an image of an arrogant, blue falcon, a smiling green frog equipped with a bright red hat, a dark blue cat and a determined looking fox.  
"Team Starfox."


	2. Acknowledgment and Acceptance

**AN: To all those people who are reminding me that Krystal is a fox, I am quite aware of that. I just prefer her as a cat. You'll see why later.**

"My name is Peppy Hare, I am sure that you have heard of me somewhere in the vast galaxy of Lylat." Lumina nodded, Nami seemed to smirk.  
"I have heard the rumours of your adventures and quests so I am here, to generally ask for your co-operation in a partner expedition with one of Corneria's top team of pilots, Team StarFox." Lumina pauses the screen for a spit second to meet Nami's hard, boring gaze. The white wolf nods her approval to continue the video.

"What I seek from your side of the co-operation agreement, is your permission to help Team Star Fox by sparing them some of your temporary arwings."

"But our Arwings aren't as high classed as theirs!" Nami points out almost instantly as the words spilled from Peppy's mouth.

"Nami, we can fix that."

"As well as the persistency from your souls to help out on Venom, where the archaeological and scientific bases for the latest project involving Andross' death are held." Peppy took a breath and finally smiled warmly. "So your help would be greatly appreciated, Team Celeste. I look forward to your attendance if that is possible," The projection flickered off at Lumina's command, before the red vixen turned to the wolf seated at the back of the room.

"What do you think?"

Nami shrugged, clearly not interested. "Personally, I wouldn't."

"Why?"

Nami snorted. "Do whatever you want, Lumina. You're the captain."

Location: Lylat Galaxy, Corneria's atmosphere.  
Time: 0745  
Spacecraft: Aboard The Great Fox

Inside the great grey ship of Cornerian citizens, a single office was already buzzing to life in the morning. Phone calls were ringing, conversation bustling, and a captain hard at work. Inside the office, a blue falcon, who was reading a telecommunication text put his small device back into his beige pocket and strolled over towards the sun kissed fox.

"So, have you got a reply yet?" Falco leaned over Fox's work corner, peering at the screen of his computer.

The fox looked up, and he sighed quietly. "No, not y-" A small ringing sound was heard and both the pilots immediately spun around towards the machine. Fox eagerly clicked into the new message as both of them hunched over the computer, curiosity bubbling in their eyes.

"Hello, Team StarFox." A smiling red vixen appeared on screen, flashing her pearly white teeth. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lumina Sleek, I am the Captain of The Celeste, and I speak upon its behalf." Falco was had his hand placed upon Fox's shoulder, and he gingerly patted him on the back. Smirking a little too.

"It's all because of your charm Fox, I told you that, buddy." Fox flushed pink, waving Falco off.

"I thank both you and General Peppy Hare for your flattering offer. And I must say, I will accept your request with dignity and pride." Lumina beamed once more. "So, I guess I should make an appointment to meet your crew, and thus I will bring my crew along too. I believe you are currently stationed at The Great Fox, and I will meet you there in the matter of five to six hours. Thank you."

Fox's eye widened, Falco looked smug.

"Y'Know, Fox. This was all because of you."

Location: Lylat Galaxy, Venom's Surface.  
Time: 0930  
Spacecraft: N/A

Building/Dwelling: The Denver Archaeological Research Sites/ D.A.R.S

Inside the busy laboratories of D.A.R.S a hunched monkey was busy at work. She had a chestnut complexion, bright eyes and a pair of perky ears. And seated beside her was narrow eyed weasel. The female monkey turned towards the weasel.

"Lex, how are the findings going?"

"Very well, Luella. Artefacts are skyrocketing." Said the weasel as his beady eyes scanned the papers he held out in front of his nose.

The monkey leaned in over the weasel, her dark eyes skimming the facts. "Have you found the base genes yet?"

"Only a small particle." The female manager sighed, before letting her gaze dart around the room. Checking for any sign of eavesdropping.

"Please, Lex. I urge you to hurry up. The more that we find, the faster we find, the better it is…"

Location: Lylat Galaxy, Entering Corneria's sector.  
Time: 1050  
Spacecraft: Aboard The Celeste.

Otto, a small Bengal cat scurried down the corridor. He had a full stack of papers in paws. This was crucial information for the Captain he was carrying. The feline's leathery feet scrambled on the smooth surface of the neatly tiled floor of the cruiser. And he subconsciously began mumbling things without prior knowledge.

"Oh dear, oh dear." He muttered quietly under his breath as his gleaming pair of eyes scanned the paper. "We're low on most emergency ammunition. Blaster shots, charged lasers and basic torpedo bullets. Darn, we're completely out of torpedos. Who knows if we're going to get ambushed or what!"

Meanwhile, Nami flopped onto her cabin bunk, groaning as she stretched her muscles, showing her pointy fang-like teeth. She showed a sign of a vague smile as she thought of Lumina. And how happy she normally always was. She had a full family, a big group of supportive friends and a stable cruiser ship which was completely in her control. Nami had none of these things, she only has fazed memories of her Father's laugh and vague memories of her Mother's smile. Apparently they had died in an accident back from an expedition. She had next to no friends, mainly because of her short-tempered anti-social behaviour. And obviously Lumina's parents would not bother to buy her a ship for herself. The canine was only awakened from her chain of thoughts when the loud speaker on the ship blared the short blasts.

"Prepare for docking."

Location: Lylat Galaxy, Corneria's atmosphere.  
Time: 1345  
Spacecraft: Aboard The Great Fox's Docking Station.

Fox had been anxiously awaiting Lumina's arrival for over ten minutes, he had instructed his team to line up in an orderly fashion and to greet The Celeste upon arrival. So far it seemed that they had not arrived. The young captain was struggling to maintain a calm appearance.

"Fox?" Fox immediately spin around, turning to face the cerulean cat, Krystal. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing really. I'm just a bit… nervous." Krystal snorted and turned to look out a circular window. "Fox, really we could all just go inside if you want. I sent the Captain your office details, so she should be able to enter without a problem."

"Thank you. But. It is basic guidelines which we are required to perform in the presence of other captains." Just that second, a new hovercraft had glided into the docking bay, it's magnetic hovering made a vague _whoosh _as The Celeste slowly lowered itself to the ground. It's front windowpane had thrown away the opaque disguise as a clear, translucent sheen burst upon it. Showing a red vixen, the same red vixen Fox had recalled sending her a video flare. This was Lumina Sleek. The long awaited, Lumina Sleek.

Fox's lime green eyes darted towards the red fox as she descended down a short flight of temporary stairs. The vixen was dressed in a blue jacket, with two streaks of red across it. And tight, violet jeans. She had her blaster safely tucked inside her jacket pocket, Lumina looked up towards Fox and smiled warmly.

"Hello Fox Mccloud, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's great to meet you too." Fox raised his arm, firmly shaking Lumina's paw.

"So, this is Fox Mccloud?" Another voice spoke behind Sleek. The voice was feminine, but not refined and distinct like Lumina's it had a dark, sneering edge to it. "Pfft. You look pretty ordinary to me." Nami sauntered up towards Fox and looked him up and down. Being of a physically larger species, Nami was the same height (or even taller) compared to Fox. She jabbed Fox in the shoulder and sneered.

"Nami! Please retain order!" Lumina immediately protested towards the white canine who was already looking bored with her arms folded and her eyes obviously uninterested with the exhibition

Nami raised and eyebrow at Lumina, before returning to inspect Fox.

"Are you sure this is the right guy, Lumina? He looks pretty flinky to me."

The crimson fox sighed and gently but firmly (with the help of Elizabeth) pulled Nami aside.

"He matches his picture exactly."

"Yes. He's an ideal Captain." Krystal pointed out, showing a hint of irritation. "He's very well trained."

"I'm sure he is." Lumina nodded, before fixing Nami a strong, affirmative glance. "Please excuse our engineer. She's a bit… protective at times."

"Sure he's an ideal captain…" Nami muttered. And shortly after that both the two teams had assemble at the meeting room.

Inside the futuristic conference room, an alignment of tables and hovering chairs were set out in a semi-circular pattern. Fox stood at the front of the semi circle. Falco and Krystal were seated on the edges of the layout, Lumina sat in the centre of the circle and was looking very intent. Fox swallowed as he eyed his 'audience' and with his jaw clamped shut. He trailed his tongue over his teeth, something he just does nervously by instinct.

"Good Afternoon, Team StarFox and Team Celeste." Fox could feel six pairs of eyes drilling into him. He felt his own shoulders tense and his throat a little dry. "I thank you for attending this meeting." The Captain forced a smiled, which ended up looking quite strained. "According to my duty requirements, it is specified that we assess your piloting criteria." He could now feel the seventh pair of eyes bore into him, the wolf's eyes had a glint which flashed in them. A dangerous, thrilled glean. Fox couldn't help but let an unnecessary pause interrupt his speech. "You will be paired up with a another member of the opposite team. It is expected that we take critical notes on your manoeuvrability, accuracy and speed. I have already pre-allocated pairs for you to start off with. You may refer back to your paired pilot if you wish to seek further help in improving your piloting skills. Of course on our estimated schedule you do not have to pilot much, most of this data is for emergency purposes only." Fox nodded, as if to reassure himself.

***************

Quite expectedly, Fox was paired up with Lumina. Resulting with Krystal to be paired up with Nami, Falco to be paired with Elizabeth and Slippy to be paired with Otto. More arwings were requested for temporary usage from The Great Fox.

After Fox had read out all the names in the pairing chart. He turned to Lumina, who (of course) followed him to an arwing where Fox would let Lumina enter first.

"Arwings aren't designed for two," Lumina started. Fox grinned and sat in the set beside Lumina, slipping on his safety belt.

"I know, but if we were in different arwings, I wouldn't be able to get most of your details, would I?" Lumina cast Fox a sideways glance before laughing and taking off. As the flight proceeded, Lumina and Fox got along very well. Lumina constantly absorbed by Fox's powerful sense of duty and Fox exceedingly curious about Lumina's past experiences. Krystal saw and as one would guess. She was not a happy cat.

"Add to the speed, you're as slow an old turtle!" Krystal spat at Nami. Irritantly watching Lumina laugh, and tap Fox on the shoulder. Bringing Fox into one of his 'special' smiles. She glowered silently, almost wanting to claw the vixen.

"Shutup. _I'm _controlling this ship." Nami spat back, her eyes narrowed dangerously. " I do as wish."

"Give the controls to me!"

"Hmm?" Nami raised an eyebrow, feeling smug inside. "I thought that you were meant to be assessing me."

"Okay, fine. Assessment over." Krystal threw the papers to the ground. "You passed, happy?"

"Satisfied." Nami pressed a few buttons, and the seats whirled into different positions. With Krystal at the piloting corner. The feline smiled, but it wasn't a true smile, it looked more devious than anything else.

"_Let's see how Sleek can take this!"_ Krystal thought as she jammed the arwing into a quick, tight barrel roll. The spacecraft's boosters brightened, and the engine roared as the arwing soared forwards. Spinning in front of Fox's arwing. Nami smirked, but that too soon faded. Krystal applied another roll, and another, and another.

"Fox Mccloud?"

"Yes?"

"Is that your crew member, rolling in front of us?" Lumina didn't sound angry, only slightly worried. Fox squinted, and focused hard at the spinning aircraft.

"I think so, why?"

"Captain Mccloud, there space pirates up ahead. It's unsafe for them to continue aimlessly rolling. It'll throw off their co-ordination too!" Fox looked forwards, then down to his tracking radar. He tapped the approaching red dots, which often produced 'beep' sounds as they surrounded blue dots, his arwings' radar points. Fox's telecomunicator vibrated and buzzed and the canine swiftly picked it up.

"Hey, Fox!" Falco's unmistakable was heard on the other end. He shouted into the communicator as his fingers ruthlessly jammed buttons. "What the Hell is Krystal doing out there? Going berserk? Tell 'er to stop! Pirates are here already!"

"I got it, Falco." Fox said.

"Falco, out."

Lumina cast Fox a worried, but expectant glance. Fox had his forehead pressed against his paw, he bit his lip. Lumina, seeing this reached out and tapped Fox, scooping up the comunicator in her paw.

"Allow me?" Fox smiled once more, feeling a little embarassed which caused reluctance, but grateful at Lumina's request.

"Hello? Is this Krsytal? This is Lumina on line."

"…" Krystal said nothing, Nami was heard growling.

"Get your act together, fluffbrain!" The wolf snarled on the other end. "Even my captain's personally calling you!"

"Krystal, please… Space pirates are here! You must retain order, keep your guard!" The last thing that was heard was a muffled thud, and a screwed connection.

"_Krystal, please… Space pirates are here! You must retain order, keep your guard!" _Krystal sneered, who was Lumina to order her around. Lumina wasn't her captain! Krystal felt a sense of rebellion as Nami lunged, swiping the comunication device off her. She dove at the wolf, barring her teeth, but accidently knocking the comunicator to the floor. Breaking the connection. The two pilots glared daggers at each other, Nami literally threatening Krystal with her dagger like claws. The angst duo was only interuppted when the arwing tumbled, it's left wing burnt and crippled by a fiery blast shot by a pirate.

"Give me the controls, bit*h!" Nami yelled into Krystal's ear, despite her anger she knew better than to really attack her. "We're effin DYING here!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Krystal yelled back. But almost the instant the words left Krystal's mouth she felt the engine viberate, clank and topple in structure. The dashboard blaring bright, red neon letters. 'Abandon aircraft, Abandon aircraft'.

Krystal cursed, and her dark eyes flared in frustration. How dare Fox allow that.. that.. Sleek to use _his _comunicator! Her wavered her staff and jammed a button, slamming down on emergency capsule switch. A capsule surrounded her, ejecting out from the useless arwing. Propelling itself away from the charred aircraft, and leaving Nami inside in ruins. The white wolf desperately thunked the unresponsive dashboard with her fists as the oxygen inside the arwing drifted away. Leaving the wolf in a final howl of agony before she colapsed, completely deprived of air.


	3. Reactions And Responses

Lumina's eyes widened as she watched the white wolf desperately thunking at the unresponsive dashboard with her fists as the oxygen inside the arwing drifted away. Leaving the wolf in a final howl of agony before she collapsed, completely deprived of air.

"Mccloud! That's my friend dying right there! Please, save her!" Lumina pleaded Fox desperately. Fox had taken over the piloting corner and had successfully shot down many attacking pirates, Nami's arwing was only drifting by the tides of space, and soon it had completely vanished from her line of sight. Lumina's were eyes drained of hope as even the radar on the tracker died out. "Please… Captain Mccloud" She pleaded one last time.

"I'm sorry, Captain Sleek." Fox turned away from his piloting controls just for a moment as he watched Lumina slump down. "There was nothing useful I could've done." Lumina fought back tears as Fox called a retreat, and that the assessment had been canceled.

"…I'm sorry," Fox muttered once more.

Location: Lylat Galaxy,  
Time: 1450  
Spacecraft: Aboard Wolf's Wolfen, in The Great Wolf.

A male wolf lay back on his recliner chair, his legs one folded over the other and both resting on the table ahead of him. The wolf seemed occupied by his present conversation as he laughed, pressing the communication device to his ear.

"Yeah, yeah. I said I wanted twenty arwing imports."

"What do you plan to do with those?"

"Refurnish, and redesign them. I want the tiling metal changed, the main starter engine replaced and the boosters upgraded. I'll give you an your engineers a full-on blue print if you need it."

"That's cool, Lord, we'll get it ready in about three or four days."

"Sweet." And with that the large grey canine hung up the phone. Wolf constantly had made plans with his underlings to illegally create semi-clones of arwings, which are called wolfens. Wolfens are much more capable than the average arwing, but takes professional engineering to create.

This wolf, is called Wolf. He is an infamous bounty hunter, with somewhat a neutral alignment. He will serve others, but only for his own benefit. He leads a team of other bounty hunters as well as a centuary of underlings. All freed criminals Wolf found useful. The canine was dressed in a dark ballistic vest, spiked shoulder pads, ripped jeans and a studded dog collar. Wolf was working away at weaponary stock before he was interuppted by his ringing communicator, which he picks up in a very casualistic manner.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Wolf. It looks like we've found something special," Panther's suave voice was at the other side of the comunication. The dark violet feline, purred as he gave a toothy smile.

"What?"

"It seems to be an arwing." Wolf raised an eyebrow and sat up properly.

"An arwing?" The panther on the other side was looking smug now.

"Yes, it seems to be a drifter."

"A drifter?" Wolf smirked, arwings were rare, drifting arwings were even more rare. The possiblities were almost impossible to find. Drifters are ships, which are tugged by the tides of space, when the pilot does not use manual nor automatic control.

"Hook it in." Wolf instructed before switching off his communicator, leaping onto his feet. Wolf turned towards the door, feeling a victorious smile strike across his face. Who will be inside that arwing?

The docking bay of The Great Wolf opened its huge doors. A giant, mechanical arm clasped around the tattered arwing and sturdily brought it inside. Team Star Wolf huddled around it, peering inside its dark window panes.

"Wolf, this is your time for evaluation." A green chameleon prompted. Wolf sneered, he approached the arwing. Still with a satisfied expression, but with a careful stance. With a simple grab, and a rip. Wolf had pulled the door right off its hinges. Creating a tearing sound which seared the air. Wolf paused and drew out his blaster, checking the fine spike, which jutted out at the end before leaping inside. And to his shock, it was not a fox, a falcon, a cat nor a frog. It was, undoubtedly a wolf.

Wolf paused, knocked into a somewhat hesitant stance. He bent down, pressing two fingers against the she-wolf's throat. He felt a faint vibration rigid, unpaced breathing.

"A wolf, alive, but not conscious." He announced to his surprised crew. Panther simpered, clapping quietly.

"Female?" Wolf didn't bother answering Panther's question, he gingerly lifted the canine up in his muscular arms, before exiting the ruined air-craft.

"Not going to leave her to die, Wolf?"

"No. She could prove useful." Wolf muttered, whipping out the specially customised blaster, which was dangling from Nami's belt. He threw it into the air, catching the blaster between his paw. His dark violet eye scanned the gun reading the inscripted letters. "Nami," He smirked. _Lucky shot, Wolf. _

Wolf growled, as he walked into Andrew's previous cabin. He should've know that _he _would be the one nursing the new comer. Wolf's rolled his violet eye, before watching the female wolf lie on the bed. Murmuring and cursing in whispers. Wolf looked down at the wolf, no emotion showing through his dark, almost soulless eyes.

Nami cracked open one dark orche eye. She groaned and grimaced from the pain in her burning lungs.

"Sh*t." She muttered sitting upright, then almost instinctively she spun towards Wolf. "Where the HELL am I?" Nami felt herself twitch while speaking, the stinging pain still lingered in her lungs, which felt crippled and weak. An eager, dangerous glint flickered through the bounty hunter's eyes.

"You're on The Great Wolf, Nami." His low masculine voice mused as he drew out Nami's blaster once more. He smiled before looking up again. "My crew and I located you while your ship was drifting."

"Send me back to Corneria." Nami demanded nonchalantly, stumbling before sitting upright. "I have no business with you." She snarled. "I don't care who you are, what you crew memers are responsible for as long as you se-"

Wolf silenced the raging she-wolf. "You're no leaving, yet." He stated flatly, looking slightly irritated. "You have some questions to answer."

"Fine, ask. But don't expect anything special."

"What business did you have with Team StarFox?"

"Why do you care about StarFox?"

"Answer my question!" Wolf yelled, punching the bed beside her.

"Fine! I was partnered with them for a partner expedition."

"For what?"

"…WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE?" Nami stood up, glaring back at the bounty hunter.

"BECAUSE HES GOT A HELL OF A LOT OF CASH ON HIS HEAD! AND THAT CASH, IS MINE!"

Silence. A long empty silence filled the room. Tension sprung in the air.

"I'm not giving you any more information."

"You will give me information, or I will sear yo-" Just then the door slid open, standing outside was an amused panther.

"Panther! Get back to piloting!" Wolf barked viciously.

"Well, well." Panther smiled as he waltzed into the room, whipping out a crimson rose from his jacket and holding it towards the she wolf.

"Hello, gorgeous. Welcome to The Great Wolf. It's a fantastic time for you to be a new recruit." Nami's eyes narrowed dangerously as Panther sat closer to her, before laughing. "As you can see our big man Wolf here is getting... Old." Panther turned to Wolf and stroked his small white beard. "See? He's even got a beard now." Wolf growled and lashed a liquid steel claw at Panther, who, luckily evaded the attack. Safely positioning himself beside Nami, and folding his arm around her waist.

"Wolf? I'd like to show this puppy around, if you don't mind me doing so."

Lumina felt sick with disbelief and shock. How could it happen so quickly, and how could it happen to no one but Nami? She lay motionless on her bed. She felt nauseated with the distorted truth. On one hand she would feel the her grief for her the loss of her closest friend, Nami. And a vague hatred for the feline, Krystal.

"Oh gosh, how do I explain all of this? How can I even think through of all of this?" Her crimson red pelt, which at first was at first a glossy red, now a dull almost pink sheen in the dull lighting of her lamp.

Fox peered through the door, his dark green eyes blinked at the fox laying on the bed. He felt as if he ought to say something, but no words came out.

"I…Lumina," His voice came out as a hoarse, inaudible whisper. He scowled, feeling more determined. "I'm sorry." But quite obviously all which was said, was too quiet to be heard by Lumina. Too bad someone else heard him.


End file.
